


Sweet Surrender

by bluephosphor



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava finally talks, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Pining, okay not really but she tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephosphor/pseuds/bluephosphor
Summary: Ava was always reaching out with her eyes, stolen looks between them speaking a thousand words Kira couldn’t begin to decipher. All Kira knows is that she wants.She always wants.
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and played with a new detective and an all female cast because I had to give it a shot. Ava’s now my new favorite, equal with Mason lol

A deep ink cascades down her arms, disappearing into the endless void surrounding her. Her eyes wander with blots of darkness impeding her view. What’s trickling to the tips of her finger? Is it ink? Blood? She can’t tell.

There’s a deep laugh, a teasing voice that makes the hairs on her neck rise. She slowly turns to the amused figure cloaked in shadow.

“You don’t have to do this...” she whispers, voice hoarse. She takes a fumbling step back but only succeeds in tripping, falling onto the floor that feels ready to swallow her whole at any given moment. The air clings to her, the scent of rust and metal.

No, the scent of blood.

“Oh but I do, detective... After all, you’re my best subject.”

He laughs.

Then the pain comes. All at once, stabbing her, sucking what little life she has out of her. It pulls at her pulsing veins while her neck gurgles in protest, torn to shreds. She lets out a weak cry.

And her eyes fly open.

She lets out a ragged breath, gripping her chest to calm her pained breaths and frantic heart. She’s drenched in sweat, clothes sticky and uninviting.

No matter how many months pass, those memories continue to taunt her. Murphy continues to laugh at her cries while he rots in a cell.

She sighs, eyeing the dark ceiling. It was still late, sometime in the middle of the night. But she doesn’t think she can return to bed. Not now, not with that dream still fresh in her mind.

Kira wills her body to stand up, still sore from training. Choosing combat wasn’t the wisest decision; Morgan hardly held back and pummeled her ruthlessly. But if it means she can be prepared for any encounter, like with those Trappers or Murphy, well...

She’ll take the blows with pride. And pain.

She stretches her aching muscles and rubs at her tender abdomen, stumbling around the dark room until she reaches her doorknob and twists the door open. She glances around the hall, exits, and makes a hard left, hoping she’s not traveling in a direction that’ll leave her lost for hours.

There’s hardly any light. It’s almost eerie how silent her walk is. Perhaps she’d be more terrified if she hadn’t already confirmed the existence of ghosts and other night-wandering supernatural beings. She grew somewhat accustomed to having her life thrown upside down and her former knowledge all but scrapped. Now, she just tried to get to through day to day life without getting overwhelmed.

She hears a faint noise amidst the dimly lit hall. Was someone there? She slowly travels toward the noise, the quiet breaths of someone else. Heavy, but quiet breaths...

She knows that breathing well, a strange thought. But she could likely recognize all of Unit Bravo by now. She enters through the door frame, to the kitchen, and catches a glimpse of a lovely sight.

“Ava,” Kira whispers, taking in the lovely sight before her. A faint glow from a window streaks light onto Ava at just the right angle, hitting her hair and eyes so they glimmer in the dark. Ava glances at Kira, jaw clenching just slightly.

“Detective,” she speaks, draining the cup of water she gripped in her hand. She places it a little too hard on the counter and Kira tries not to wince at the noise. She smiles all the same.

“It’s late.” Kira resists the strong urge to approach Ava, to make a move on her when they get the rare chance to be alone. She instead heads to the fridge, grabbing a jug of water to pour herself a glass.

“It is. Bad dreams again?” Ava is kind enough to reach into the cabinet to grab Kira a glass, setting it on the counter. Kira flashes Ava a grateful smile and pours herself a cup, eyes drawn to Ava the entire time. She takes a small sip of her drink and instantly feels her tense shoulders relax.

“Yeah. I’m glad I ran into you, of all people,” Kira speaks honestly, peering at Ava over the rim of her glass. Kira doesn’t miss the way Ava stiffens at her words, or the way she fails to avoid Kira’s eyes and stares back with that intense look of hers.

“I’m g-....Is that so,” Ava finally chokes out after a long silence, clearing her throat and turning away pointedly. Kira tries to fight the smile tugging at her lips, but she can’t help it. She really does find herself drawn to Ava, as abrasive as she is.

And with the way her heart flutters, Kira’s sure it’s not just because of her stunning looks.

“Yeah,” Kira nods, finishing the rest of her glass in a quick gulp and placing it on the counter. She forgot all about her dream, being around Ava. Ava really did have a strong effect on people. Or perhaps just her.

Kira didn’t think she minded either way.

“Are they… bad?” Ava asks with a hint of hesitation, her usual confident stare wavering ever so slightly in a show of concern. Kira laughs, scratching at her neck then unwittingly rubbing at her faded scar.

“Kind of. I don’t think they’ve gotten better. But that just comes with the job, right?” Kira giggles and shrugs her shoulders playfully, though Ava doesn’t seem to find the same mirth.

“It shouldn’t. You shouldn’t have to go through it alone.” Ava’s eyes take in Kira’s now fading smile then settle on the hand clasped on her neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kira says, moving her fingers to rake them though her small coiled ponytail. She never once blamed Ava, nor was she looking for Ava’s pity or apologies. It was just nice to talk, and this is one of the few subjects Ava is in fact empathetic about, or at least tries to be.

Ava looks down, eyes clouded. They remain in a weird, buzzing silence for a little until Ava snaps out of it, standing a little straighter. She turns in place and Kira immediately knows Ava is going to make her escape. In one of the few moments the two finally get alone together, why does Ava has to leave so soon?

Was being around Kira... so bad? Kira just wished she knew why Ava was so scared to admit her feelings. So adamant on keeping things ‘professional’ even though they’ve skirted that line too many times to ever be.

“Ava,” Kira calls out, reaching to grab Ava’s wrist loosely. Ava goes rigid and looks between her hand and Kira’s face multiple times, lips pulled into a thin line. Kira offers a light smile, and Ava relaxes ever so slightly.

“Is there something else you need, detective?” _Detective_. That title that Ava constantly uses to put a distance between them, to keep Kira from shifting any closer than she’s done numerous times. But how could she expect Kira to give up? All those times they’ve come so close to touching, so close to kissing, even...

All those times Ava gazed at Kira with longing, with those beautifully chilly eyes of hers. She was always reaching out with her eyes, stolen looks between them speaking a thousand words Kira couldn’t begin to decipher. All Kira knows is that she wants.

She always wants.

She grips Ava a little tighter. Ava’s brow furrows.

“Tu omnia,” Kira says, and she’s suddenly, deadly sure that this is her final card and she’s played it all too soon. She’s failed to mention Ava’s words ever since that time but no one, no one could say that those words meant nothing. Because they meant everything. Ava said she was everything, and Ava would never lie about that.

“...” Ava doesn’t flinch. She stares at Kira almost defiantly, as if daring her to say more, to make more of a mess of this situation than it already is.

Would saying this mean possibly losing Ava? Would this rejection be the one for good? There was clearly a static between them, a shock that the both of them feel each time they lock eyes, but how much is too much? At what point is Kira pushing too far? Does Ava want her to quit? Does Ava, deep down, want Kira to get rid of these festering feelings?

“You are everything.” Kira takes a step forward, staring up at Ava. Ava stares down with the smallest of flinches at her movement. Kira reaches a hand out to touch Ava’s cheek, and Ava snaps her head to the side.

“I should—“

“Ava, look at me,” Kira says. Ava doesn’t budge. Kira won’t give in like all the other times, she doesn’t want to. “Look at me, please,” she repeats. Ava finally listens.

Her face dares Kira to make a move, but another emotion is embedded deep within her eyes. Something like... longing. Hesitation.

“Those words mean something. You don’t say that to someone who means nothing. You would never say that to someone that means nothing.” Kira strokes a thumb across Ava’s cheek, and sneaks it towards her lips. Ava looks like she’s nearly about to smack Kira’s hand away, but amazingly, she doesn’t.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ava growls, her voice betraying the ache in her expression. Ava held back so much. If this made her happy, then Kira wanted to...

“Tu omnia. I’m telling you this. You’re everything.” _You’re my everything_. Kira takes a shaky breath to bite back her words. She really does care for Ava, she comes to realize. She cares for Ava more than anyone else she’s ever cared for. But it’s for that reason she doesn’t want to be the one to hurt her.

“...” Ava’s expression turns unreadable, a thousand cogs turning in her mind. She stares at Kira with an expression Kira doubted a single word could describe, something Kira can’t classify as good or bad. It just is.

“That’s all,” Kira finishes with a sigh, pulling her hand away from Ava’s face. Before she can fully retract it, Ava catches it in a vice grip, one so tight Kira visibly flinches and Ava lets out a hasty apology, loosening her hold. But she holds Kira’s hand firmly all the same and looks her into the eye.

“You’re...” Ava grimaces, taking a deep breath. When Kira manipulates the pads of her fingers still on Ava’s wrist, she can feel Ava’s pulse racing. Ava’s steady breaths do little to calm the drumming under Kira’s fingers. She feels the strongest pull, the need to rest a hand between Ava’s chest and draw her closer. She fights the urge with every ounce of her being in fear of Ava running away, and simply lets Ava speak.

“You make everything so difficult,” she finishes, tone awkward. Not the response Kira was hoping for, but it was better than a fumbled compliment turning into an unintentional (and occasionally intensional) insult.

“So watching after me troubles you?” Kira prods, caressing Ava’s wrist with her thumb. Ava’s breath momentarily hitches and she stares Kira intently in the eye.

“Of course not. I can handle my job. It’s just...” Ava finally lets her gaze wander, and Kira works her hand down, interlacing their fingers together. Ava’s eye twitches, but she doesn’t pull away.

Kira looks up, the smallest hope glimmering in her eye.

“It’s nothing,” Ava says, finally releasing Kira’s hand from her grip. She slips her hand away from Kira in practiced movements, turning away.

“Off you go again...” Kira sighs, grabbing hold of her own hand if only to preserve the heat Ava left on it.

“I’m sorry?” Ava raised an eyebrow that appears more accusatory than anything. Maybe it is, and maybe Kira deserves it. She doesn’t want to sound spiteful, it’s just hard to... smile and play it off all the time. Whether Ava knows it or not, it _hurts_ when she pulls away. Kira isn’t confident enough to just keep making her move like Morgan or Farah would. When Ava pulls away, Kira starts to fear that maybe Ava really does just want her to pull away for good. That this clear tension between them would never lead to anything but heartache on both their ends, prolonging the inevitable.

“It’s okay to talk, you know. I’ll listen. Maybe I’m the last person you want to be talking to about this, but if it’s about me, then...” Kira takes a tiny step forward, staring Ava earnestly in the eyes. No tricks, no flirting, just pure honesty. She can’t think of a better way to finally get through to Ava.

“You really do love using your people skills, detective...” Ava croaks the word detective like it’s difficult to formulate it on her tongue. She sighs heavily and lets her shoulders slump, resigned.

Kira tilts her head, her smile encouraging.

“You’re a member of the team. You’re important.” Ava’s hands squeeze into her bicep, a grip that would certainly bruise were she not a vampire. “Important to—... everyone.”

“I think you mean you,” Kira teases, but she tries to keep her face neutral. Ava barely reacts, eyes moving to the detective.

“Of course. I’m a member of the team as well,” she responds easily, a cop-out. Kira wonders just how much she could push, she can contradict Ava until she either storms away or gives in to what has been obvious from the very beginning.

“I was hoping you meant yourself, specifically. That I was maybe...” Kira shuffles her feet. “Special. You’re special to me, after all.”

“Well-“ Ava lets out a sudden cough, cheeks darkening just slightly. Kira laughs silently and gazes at Ava with the look of a lovesick puppy.

“My point is, it’s because you’re so important that you should focus. On yourself and your work,” Ava avoids. It’s pretty obvious, the way Ava’s eyes don’t look nearly as sharp as they did before. Kira likes to think she knows Ava at least a little. Maybe not the few to hundreds of years Unit Bravo knew her, but enough to know when she’s trying to sidestep being open and honest.

“You don’t have to push yourself to tell me the truth, but…” Kira uses the last of her luck to take hold of both of Ava’s hands loosely, tilting her head. She’s completely open, allowing Ava to interpret Kira’s reactions and words for herself. “I’d really like it if you did.”

“...” Ava bites her lip. Kira supposes this kind of thing could be hard for Ava, letting herself be vulnerable around a new person or being honest about these kinds of feelings. Kira is always openly honest (that, and she’s a terrible liar), so she won’t pretend she completely gets Ava’s thought process or knows everything. But she’s more than happy to let Ava explain for herself so she can understand Ava better.

Ava takes a deep breath if only for her peace of mind. Then, finally, speaks. “I don’t… I can’t hurt you, detective.”

“Aren’t you the one who always says you’ll protect me?” Kira flashes Ava a cheeky grin and gives her hands a small squeeze. Ava snorts and a tiny smile appears on her lips.

“And I will. If you won’t show concern for yourself, I’ll do it for you,” Ava admits easily, her gaze enough to make Kira melt.

“Then why are you so worried about hurting me? If you’ll protect me then I have nothing to fear. Nothing to fear for but you, anyway,” Kira sighs, and Ava’s eyes turn soft, almost sorrowful. The tension’s far too tight to dare move and break.

“It’s not that simple—“

“But it is,” Kira insists, giving Ava’s hands a tighter squeeze. “Whatever we have… I want it — I _want_ you. Ava, everything I said earlier I meant. You mean so much to me and— and… I want to mean that much to you too.”

“Detective, of course you—…” Ava tries to speak but the words get cut in her throat. Kira presses forward, Ava slowly backing until she bumps into the counter. There’s hardly any distance, but it still feels too wide and Kira barely thinks before pinning Ava’s hands loosely to the counter. She stands to her tip toes so their faces are mere inches apart with Kira craning her head up to look at Ava. Her gaze is desperate and Ava weakly leans down, breaths unsteady and pulse jumping erratically. Kira isn’t doing much better. Her heart is ready to escape her chest and flee.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.” Kira mumbles. Ava tilts her head down and their foreheads press against one another and their eyes meet in a charged frenzy. Kira might start feeling dizzy if they keep this up. Ava hasn’t moved yet and for the first time, there might not be any interruptions.

“...” Ava falls completely silent and just stares, stares close enough for Kira to see her own reflection with slightly darkened cheeks. She knows that if she just presses forward a little she’ll meet Ava’s lips, or if Ava works to fill this small gap of theirs.

Kira’s nervous to make the first move. She can easily imagine Ava avoiding her, Ava pushing away at the last second or clapping a hand over her lips. But for the first time Ava has this look, this almost resolute look to her. If Kira pays attention, she can even see a little red to Ava’s cheeks, though Ava’s close enough to blur in her sight.

Ava whispers, “Kira…”

And her mind goes blank. Kira immediately presses their lips together, Ava’s lips amazingly warm despite the constant chill to her eyes. Ava gasps and slips a hand from Kira’s to cup Kira’s speckled brown cheek, stroking a calloused thumb down it. The kiss is charged and desperate but somehow incredibly sweet all the same and Kira sighs into Ava’s lips.

Kira feels a euphoria she’s never felt, a relief and happiness that has her searching for Ava’s lips again and again. It’s taste she can never get enough of. All of Ava invades Kira’s senses, her smooth heated skin beneath Kira’s pink palms, the sweet, distinct smell of perfume Kira dares to think is for her, every movement and every shift of Kira with their bodies snug together and seeking out the feel of each other.

Her stomach twists in knots from a mix of excitement and need and she darts out a tongue in desperation. Ava seeks a common goal and their tongues work in a sweet dance, each touch sending a full-body thrill through Kira, this kiss alone enough to make her collapse in pure bliss. Kira reaches a hand up and runs a thumb under the pulse of Ava’s neck, gentle strokes that slowly slide towards the collarbone. Ava’s body jolts at her teasing touch and a low growl morphs into a groan as she tenses.

Kira gulps and pulls away, a dampness coating her back as she meets Ava’s eyes, a look Kira didn’t think she’d ever witness.

Want. Pure, unmasked desire. Not lust, just need. The same need Kira undoubtedly feels for Ava on a daily basis. The need to just be physically near, to touch and to feel connected to physically and emotionally.

“Ava.” Kira trails her hand from Ava’s collarbone to between her chest, pressing. She can feel the still heavy, rapid thump of Ava’s heart. Ava was just as nervous, as excited as Kira felt.

“Are you— Are you sure? Do you really want this?” Ava asks suddenly, her voice just slightly panicked. She looks at Kira like she wants Kira to say no, like no matter how much they may want the same thing, they should never pursue it. Kira could never pretend that kiss didn’t happen, that what transpired between them was nothing.

“Of course. I’ve wanted this for a long time. Maybe even more than you,” Kira giggles, showing Ava an honest, genuine smile as she looks up. Ava scoffs, a more open smile appearing on her face.

“I doubt it, Kira.” Ava shakes her head, but Kira’s much more focused on Ava’s defeated yet serene expression than her words. That, and how Ava is in fact using Kira’s name instead of detective. It nails her feat to the ground so she doesn’t float up. It feels real, like solid proof that what transpired between her and Ava really happened. That Ava wanted it too.

“Ava.” Kira raises Ava’s hand and presses it to her lips. “Tu omnia.”

“...” Ava stares down at Kira blankly for about two seconds before closing her eyes, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. “Tu omnia, Kira.”

This time, Ava doesn’t deny her words.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll now proceed to sit and wait for book 3 to finally be published and hope we somehow get farther with M or A :’)


End file.
